Conventional disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have typically included a bodyside liner, an outer cover, and an absorbent core disposed between the outer cover and the bodyside liner. The articles have generally defined a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region which extends between and connects the front and rear waist regions. Such conventional absorbent articles have also included fastening systems which are configured to secure the article on the wearer's waist. The absorbent articles have also been constructed with various types of elasticized portions at the waist and leg opening regions. Such elasticized portions have been used to reduce the leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article and improve the appearance and fit of the absorbent article about the wearer.
Typically, the fastening systems on conventional absorbent articles have included a pair of fasteners located on the outermost comers of the absorbent article in one of the waist regions of the article. Such fasteners have been configured to releasably engage a complimentary fastener in the opposite waist region of the absorbent article. For example, the fastening systems have included a pair of fasteners, such as adhesive tape tabs, located on the outermost comers of the absorbent article in the rear waist region of the article. Such systems have also included a complimentary fastener, such as a taping panel, located on the outer surface of the outer cover of the absorbent article in the front waist region of the article. In such a configuration, the absorbent article has been positioned between the legs of the wearer and the adhesive tape tabs have been releasably attached to the taping panel to secure the absorbent article about the waist of the wearer.
However, conventional disposable absorbent articles which are configured as described above have exhibited several shortcomings. For example, it has been difficult to maintain and conform conventional absorbent articles and, in particular, the absorbent cores of such articles about the body of the wearer. Typically, the absorbent core on such conventional absorbent articles has been bonded to or immobilized between the outer cover and the bodyside. However, the absorbent cores on such articles have sagged or drooped especially after becoming saturated with body exudates. Such sagging and drooping has undesirably resulted in improper fit and appearance which has lead to increased leakage. Moreover, the outer covers on such absorbent articles have not had a "blousy" appearance in use.
In an attempt to better gather the absorbent core and the absorbent article, the waist and leg opening regions of conventional absorbent articles have included elastics which apply high contracting or gathering forces on the absorbent article. However, such high forces have undesirably resulted in irritation and red marking of the skin of the wearer. The high forces have also resulted in an undesirable level of bunching of the absorbent article especially in the crotch region which has not been aesthetically pleasing.
Despite the attempts to develop more aesthetically pleasing and improved disposable absorbent articles, there remains the need for disposable absorbent articles which contain body exudates while providing an optimum fit about the wearer and maintaining a pleasing appearance even after becoming saturated. Moreover, there is a need for disposable absorbent articles which have a garment-like appearance and which can be easily secured about and removed from the waist of a wearer.